Fragments of the Past-When the Past Meets Present
by Dragontongue
Summary: Padawan Anara Wood is a Clawdite Jedi who must undertake a perilous mission to find Xranian-Cult of the Broken Twig. Little does she know that this task will darken her feelings and change her way of life forever. Four years later, Anara must seek out som


"Master Zenton Marlith, you sent for me?" I questioned as I bowed to my master, my padawan braid brushing my knees.BR "Yes, Padawan Wood," Zenton began, "I know that you are only 18, but you must undertake an independent mission for me and the Jedi Council. From the sound of it, it will be perilous indeed. Not just to you physically, but mentally as well. Do you accept?" I breathed heavily, "Yes, master," I replied. "Good. Then come with me, and the council will give you the details." I walked briskly toward the circular room where the Jedi Council resided during meetings. I entered uneasily, and stepped toward the center of the chamber. "See through that composed look, I do," remarked Yoda immediately, "Full of nervousness, are you not?" "I see there is no attempting to hide my thoughts from you, master. Yes, I am shaken, but I will still accept the mission." I rattled out. "Accept the mission you will, after explained it I have," said Master Yoda, and I nodded, "Dangerous this is, sending you off to Rodia, but it must be done. In a few years, be ready for the trials, you will be. A test this is, one of not just physical strength, but mental as well. Press upon your mind, dark forces will. To Rodia you shall go; find and destroy Xranian- Cult of the Broken Twig you must." "What exactly is this Cult of the Broken Twig organization?" I asked tentatively. "Xranian is bent on cheating people out of money, and other ordeals like this. They also deal as slythmongers do. Aside from that, though, they unconsciously worship a Sith Lord. They do his bidding and he controls a small group of them who have Force sensitivity. Not all are Rodians. Some are bounty hunters as well, be careful with their type, Anara. Though they have more Force users on their side, we are confident that they are not as strong as you, for the Sith Lord doesn't spend all this free time training them," spoke up another Council member. I would have chuckled, but everyone else was dead serious, so I swallowed my laughter. "Why is it called such a queer name?" "Xranian is what the Sith Lord claimed his name was, though we know otherwise, the 'broken twig' part means that they are bent on braking people's will to do something in the Senate or other places," continued another Council member. "So, what must I do? I would like specifics," I questioned. Yoda grinned, "Find their base, you will. Also, the name of the Dark Lord you will get. Dark Jedi running free, you must prevent. If help you need, use this comlink; communicate with us you will." I strode forward, grasped the comlink, placed it on my belt, then stepped back into the center of the room. "This mission is complicated, are you sure you wish to undergo it, Padawan Wood?" asked a different Jedi Council member. "Yes, masters," I replied without hesitation. "Then may the Force be with you," she murmured and others did the same. I bowed crisply and left the chamber. Eleven hours later, I was in a Republic Cruiser, (christened Guider of Fate by a Jedi who had recently owned it) making my way into Rodian space. My master had continually questioned my readiness and kept saying that I probably wouldn't make it off Rodia alive. "My good old supportive master," I thought sarcastically as he went on about how I shouldn't be given an independent mission until I was ready for the trials.how I would have loved to retort. Finally, he got off the subject. "Here, this datapad tells the area where Xranian is usually seen. There's also a map and other important information. Get yourself a hotel room, and then get ready for work tomorrow. May the Force be with you, my young Padawan." By the time he finished saying that, I had already set the ship down. I grabbed my belongings, bowed to my master, and hurried down the landing platform. "Welcome to Rodia, how may I be of service to you?" said an overly cheery droid. "Ummm.yeah, could you tell me where there's a cheap hotel somewhere near Zibeon?" I questioned. "Why, certainly, ma'am!" exclaimed the droid, and it told me where to go. A helpful Rodian offered to take me to the hotel in his airspeeder, and, sensing no wrong intentions, I accepted his offer. "So, what brings you to Rodia?" he asked in splendid Basic, and in a friendly manner. "Oh, you know," I began casually, "Business." The Rodian looked at me in an odd sort of way, and didn't talk to me for the rest of the ride. After unloading my baggage from the Rodian's airspeeder, I told him thanks, and trod down the durasteel walkway to the hotel. "This is cheap?" I wondered to myself as I entered the grandiose archway with intertwined vines encircling it. Crystal clear rivers with species of fish I had never seen before framed the sides of the "dirt" walkway I hauled my bags down. As I neared the end of the magnificent corridor, a droid swiveled around to greet me. "Welcome to the Marowynd, may I take your bags?" "Yes, thank you." Making my way up to the front desk, I noticed that there were hardly any Rodians here. "Good day, and welcome to the Marowynd. Will you take the standard room, suite, or stateroom?" questioned yet another droid. "I'll take a standard room, thank you." "I'll have to see your ID, and after that, you'll have room 508, floor 14," then the droid told me the cost, and I handed it a wad of credits, and my ID. After scanning it, she returned it to me and bade me farewell. I made my way up to my room, and collapsed upon my bed. Immediately, visions blazed in front of my eyes. A cult ceremony taking place.someone in pain.someone about to die.cheers.drums.screaming.silence. I jerked upward. "Jedi vision," I murmured to myself. Was it of the past? From the present? Or what will happen in the future? I decided to make my way over to a cantina to comm my master about it. Upbeat music filled my ears as I stepped into the dimly lit cantina. I couldn't help but tap my toes. Sitting down in an empty booth, I took out my comlink, and thumbed it on. "Padawan Wood?" came my master's voice, "Where are you?!" I grinned, even though he couldn't see me, "I'm in a cantina. Listen, I believe that I had a vision about Xranian." By this time, I noticed a Rodian who seemed interested in my conversation. I'd deal with him later. "Well, go on. What was it?" "It actually wasn't as much of a vision as it was me hearing things vividly, but I did see a building. It sounded like a cult ceremony taking place. There were cheers, and the rhythmic beating of a drum. I could feel someone was in pain. Then a scream pierced the air, and then silence. I don't know if it already took place, or what," I replied. "My suggestion is to go to that building as soon as possible; stop your fun in the cantina!" "Yes, master." "May the Force be with you." I shut down the comlink, and took another look at the Rodian. He had turned back to his drink and was now watching the entertainment. "How may I help you, ma'am?" asked a serving droid. "Oh, I'll take a juri juice, please," I responded. "One juri juice coming on up," replied the droid, and whisked off. A few moments later, it was back, and I gave it the credits. Halfway through my drink, I saw the Rodian get up to leave. I hurriedly swigged down as much juri juice as I could swallow, and got up to meet him. After going through the lime green illuminated doorway, I tapped him on the shoulder. "Hello, sir, would you mind telling me what you overheard in that cantina?" I asked, putting the weight of the Force into my voice. "I heard you talking about a vision you had, that is all," "No, it's not," I replied simply, sensing a lie. "You mentioned Xranian," I waved my fingers in a Force persuasion gesture, "You will forget what you heard me say, and you will not remember ever having a conversation with me," "I will forget what I heard you say, and I will not remember ever having a conversation with you," claimed the Rodian, obediently. Grinning inwardly, I made my way back to the Marowynd where I sank into my bed and slept like a log. 


End file.
